Agent Gibbs? Which one?
by MitternachtLiebe
Summary: What happens when Director Vance deicides everyones favorite team needs new Agents? What will Team Gibbs think when they find out the new members are Gibbs' Twins daughters? These girls are true Dallas chicks, stuck in D.C. Only Mayham will ensure.


_***I do not own NCIS or Go figure by Everlife***_

"Boss, why did you take us _here?_" Tony Dinozzo asked. He had been dragged out of his comfy office chair, interrupting his online game of checkers with Palmer, and told that the two new agents that were to be transferred from Dallas, NCIS hadn't been told. Apparently it was their job to tell them.

" I know where I'm going _Dinozzo._" Gibbs spat as his junior officer. Abby sat in shotgun, while Tony, McGee, and Ziva. In that order.

"Boss could you slow down?" Tony groaned, squished in between, McGeek and the Sedan door. His arm was sore.

"No!" McGee slunk down in his seat, trying not to draw to mush attention to himself, but only succeeding in getting a scolding from Abby

"Timmy! Sit up in your seat." Tony laughed

"Ha-Ha-" McGee shoved an apple in his mouth, successfully pissing off the man

"McGee! How could you!"

"Well maybe, if you hadn't laughed at, me-" Tony had started talking over him, making Ziva start hitting her head on the window.

"I never-"

"You really need-"

"No-"

"Stop it! I'm talk-" The car fell silent as it lurched forward to a sudden stop on the side of the road. Gibbs had his elbows on the steering wheel and his head in his hands.

"If I hear another word from the two of you, I will shove you both in the trunk. Clear?" From the venom that dripped from his words and the face that he was making the two nervous with his glare, anyone could tell he was beyond pissed off.

"Yes, Boss." They coursed and the rest of the drive through Dallas, Texas was silent.

The team stepped out of the car in front of a tan house. 'Looks pretty nice' thought McGee Ziva immediately stepped forward

"Just give me a minute, I'll pick the lock" But Gibbs had already shot down her idea by holding up a key.

"Relax Ziva, boss-man's got a key!" piped up Tony, earning himself a Gibbs-slap on the back of the head, from said boss-man. Gibbs opened the door, and ushered them inside.

"Not OCD neat, but not pig-sty either." Tony nodded. They heard the faint sound of a guitar strumming, trying out different chords, stopping, than trying again. There seemed to be two different people with guitars.

"Is that a guitar?" McGee asked

"No McGee, that's a Gibson Zakk Wylde Les Paul!" Tony exclaimed, he hadn't seen one in real life but he'd heard them. They were really nice, but had a large price tag. 5,000 bucks, he knew because he'd looked at getting one.

"A _what,_ Dinozzo?"

"A Gibson Zakk Wylde Les Paul! Gibbs, this is a really nice guitar, but they're expensive! Wow! I've never seen one in real life before!" Ziva looked confused

"I did not know you were into guitars, Tony." She looked at him seriously, but the man was still in awe over a guitar he couldn't even see and most of the group hadn't even heard of. McGee sighed as Gibbs walked through the house like he'd been there before and led them to a fancy looking downstairs recording studio. That is of course if you consider two Gibson electrical guitars, two microphones, and a set of twin girls, who, as Ziva had concluded, could not see them yet. McGee's face scrunched up as he surveyed the two girls. They're was something oddly familiar about these two girls, their piercing blue eyes, the way they stood with their shoulders back and head up high, proud and strong. Something about the scrutinizing look on their faces as they tweaked their guitars, how their long blonde hair fell behind their backs…Abby on the other hand was surveying their outfits. The 1st girl wore her hair in pigtails and wore a white tank-top dress that cam about to her lower thigh, with black knee-high boots and a sideways black studded black belt. She approved, even if dresses weren't her type. The 2nd girl however she liked better. She wore her hair in a single pony-tail and was dressed in black boot that were covered by tight flare jeans, and a long white short sleeved button up shirt and a black tie. While Abby had been looking at clothes, Tony was busy drooling, not expecting a head-slap from Gibbs.

'Gibbs walked through the house like he'd been there before, and he had a key So that must mean he knows them, but what is Gibbs doing knowing to hot chicks?' Tony thought, stumped, but before he could voice this to his colleges, the two girls got their act together and started a more alternative beat with Ponytail on lead guitar_. (AN: this is better if you listen to the song while you read. The song if Go Figure by Everlife. __J__)_

**Both Girls**: Whoa, whoa 'these girls have wonderful voices' thought Abby 

**Ponytail**: Just when you learned the game of life  
All the rules change overnight  
Whoa, whoa go figure

**Pigtails:** It seems so wrong to even try  
But taking a chance never felt so right  
Whoa, whoa go figure

You have a dream  
You wanna be

The center of the story  
Just when you think its gone  
You find a way to keep it going on

**Both:** Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure  
Whoa, whoa

**Ponytail:** It's so dangerous to play it safe  
You get what you want by giving it away  
Whoa, whoa go figure  
Go figure  
**  
Pigtails**: Your trying so hard to be someone else  
When all you needed to be was yourself  
Whoa, whoa go figure  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

**Ponytail:** Not everything you've wanted seems  
It's never just one meaning  
When life starts making sense  
The world is upside down again

**Both**: Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure, go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure

Whoa, whoa, go figure  
Whoa, whoa

**Pigtails:** Did you really think your destiny was a one way street 

**Ponytail:** You gotta be ready for anything  
Just set your whole life free, yeah

**Both:** Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure, go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine yeah, yeah  
Go figure, go figure

Whoa, whoa go figure  
Whoa, whoa go figure

As soon as the last cord struck, they pushed their guitars to sit vertically on their backs, not expecting to hear Tony clapping. Thinking automatically back to the training their father had given them, the spun on their toes, pulling guns from who knows where, and aiming at the two boys and two girls they could see. Pigtails had bent down on her knee, keeping her aim but allowing Ponytail the room to shoot if need be. As soon as they saw that the pair had pointed guns at them, the agents raised their hands, remembering that they were not to kill them but talk.

"Who are you and why did you break into our house?" Ponytail shouted

"Umm…we didn't-" Tony spoke up

"Shut it McGeek wad," He than turned to the twins "We have a key. Why do you have cop guns?" They flipped out their Ids

"NCIS special agent Mickey Gibbs," growled Ponytail

"NCIS special agent Kristina Gibbs," spoke Pigtails in the same tone. Than

"And why the hell are you in our home?" Simultaneously the two girls spoke once again. Abby was outraged. How dare these two girls impersonate Gibbs?

"There is only one other Gibbs I know and you two aren't him!" Ziva silently wondered where Gibbs himself was, they needed him to stop these girls, but Gibbs just watched on in amusement, 'If only they knew" He laughed inwardly.

"Girls what are you doing?" Mickey and Krista turned spun around at the sound of the voice they hadn't heard in a LONG time. Everyone caught sight of the older agent each reacting differently. Tony, McGee, and Ziva sighed with relief, Abby started telling him all about the "Imposter Agents", and The twins just looked at each other. They yelled,

"Daddy!" and ran into his arms

"Daddy?" whispered Ziva. The Gibbs chuckled and turned to his team

"Mick," Mickey said holding out her hand

"Krista," Kristina smiled, copying her sister. Abby instantly shook hands

"I'm Abby." Mick and Krista grinned

"Nice to meet'cha!" Krista curtsied, but Mick on the other hand just fist bumped

"Sup," Tony grinned and stepped forward, his hands in his pockets

"Tony Dinozzo." Krista nodded to her sister who promptly signed 'Why do I always have to do it?' Abby looked delighted that her and Gibbs weren't the only ones who could sign, and Krista shot her sister and irritated look 'because you can…' Tony, Ziva, and McGee looked confused, but Mick was looking rather smug 'and…' 'And I can't ok? Happy' She signed back, and Mick nodded, than cracked her knuckles. She racked Tony than grabbed the nape of his neck, making him squeal, and shoved him onto the ground.

"That's from Krista. She's just too much of a wimp to throw a punch. Sorry, you really do seem like a nice guy." She than proceeded to help him up, much to the aggravation of Krista.

" He's a pervert!"

"Not every guy wants in your pants, Kristina Marie." She humped and stalked off to the car, leaving the rest of the team in confusion.

"Where is she going?" Ziva wondered aloud.

"Probably the car, by the way, what is your Name again?"

"Ziva."

"Umm. Hey boss?" Gibbs turned from his coffee, to her McGee voice his concern, but not before they heard the door slam, and saw a soaking wet Krista glare at them all.

"Care to give me the keys, _Dad?"_

"No." Mickey and Tony snickered. 'They're gonna get along just fine.' Thought Ziva.

"Can I drive, boss?" Gibbs turned around and shot McGee a look, than looked at Mickey.

"You wanna drive?" She nodded vigorously, than paused. "Your letting ME drive?" He nodded, slowly, like she was a slow child. Krista objected almost immediately,

"There are so many flaws in that plan, Its not even funny. 1st, your letting _her _drive? Are you insane? She's worse than you! 2nd we each have our respected cars, so no. She can't drive." To which Mick retorted

"Dad can drive my car, It's a black 2010 360z hardtop convertible. Its not all that girly, and plus," She got an evil glint in her eye, "I wanna drive the new team." Tiny, Ziva, and McGee all looked scared for their lives, than even more so when Gibbs said

"Relax. She's no worse than me." As he walked away, a pair of keys in hand.

"Where'd he get those keys?" McGee wondered


End file.
